Gone, Gone, Gone
by Laemia
Summary: Il fait terriblement froid et Neku attend. Et Joshua ne viendra pas.


**Hey ! Première fanfiction que je postes sur ce fandom ! Peut-être pas la dernière. C'est assez court, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tu attends sous la neige comme un imbécile. T'as toujours un peu aimé l'hiver. Par contre, tu t'es toujours senti un peu triste, la semaine avant Noël. Cette année-là plus encore que les autres.

Tu n'aurais pas dû, pourtant. A présent, tu as des amis avec qui passer le réveillon. Vous avez prévu quelque chose, ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, à l'appartement de Shiki. Tout le monde a eu l'air ravi. Toi, t'as esquissé un petit sourire triste, sans comprendre au début pourquoi tu ressentais ce tiraillement étrange dans le cœur.

Et puis t'avais compris que quelqu'un allait manquer à l'appel.

Tu t'es traité d'imbécile, au début. Parce que, eh, cet enfoiré t'as tué. Deux fois. Une situation tellement improbable, tellement horrible, scandaleuse, que... Eh bien, t'es même pas sûr de savoir ce que tu devrais ressentir pour lui. De la haine, sûrement, tu devrais en faire des cauchemars, sans doute.

En tout cas, il ne devrait pas te _manquer_.

Et pourtant, voilà, le fait est là : t'es là, à l'attendre sous la neige. Foutu pour foutu.

T'es pas très doué pour faire les bons choix, dans la vie.

Quand t'as réalisé que, malgré tout, malgré les trahisons, malgré toute cette tension entre vous, et toute la rancoeur que tu avais – _aurait dû_ avoir – à son égard, il te manquait, t'as fait un truc stupide.

Tu lui as envoyé un message.

Tu sais qu'il ne répond pas, pourtant. Tu as déjà essayé, plusieurs fois, après le Jeu. Pour demander des explications, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait pour toi depuis que tu avais retrouvé ta vie normale... pour l'insulter, un peu, des fois.

Cette fois-là non plus, il n'a pas répondu.

Tu lui as dit que vous alliez fêter Noël chez Shiki, dans trois jours. Tu lui as dit, que, s'il voulait, peut-être, si son emploi du temps de _Composer_ ou autres activités obscures ne le tenaient pas trop occupé, il pourrait avoir l'obligeance de bouger son cul pour s'y rendre. Parce qu'il était le bienvenu. T'as même pas songé à lui envoyer l'adresse – ce gars est un peu omniscient, de toute façon. Et bien sûr, t'as pas demandé leur avis aux autres. T'y croyais moyen, de toute façon.

Il ne répondait toujours pas.

T'as jugé intelligent de lui donner un rendez-vous. Au cas où, peut-être, ça ferait la différence.

Il n'a pas répondu. Mais t'attend quand même, devant la statue de Hachiko. Ca te semblait une place appropriée pour attendre un être qui te manque. C'est un peu débile de ta part, tu trouves, et un peu mièvre.

Il fait vraiment très froid. Tu remontes ton écharpe sur ton nez, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de grelotter. Tu regardes les passants, pressés, rentrer chez eux se réchauffer, auprès de leur famille et des gens qui les aimaient.

Tu souris, un peu. Avant, tu les taxais d'imbéciles, ces humains qui se liaient aux autres. A présent, tu as aussi des personnes qui comptent dans ta vie.

Malgré tout, tu sens qu'il te manque quelque chose, un trois fois rien, mais qui laisse un vide insupportable. Et quand tu y penses, c'est l'image de ce sale con de Joshua qui s'impose dans ton esprit, tout simplement. Et tant pis si ce n'était pas logique.

Tu as essayé de le détester, de toutes tes forces. T'y es peut-être parvenu, à une époque, très brièvement.

Et pourtant, tu l'attends.

Les passants se font de plus en plus rares. Ils te regardent d'un air curieux, toi qui reste planté là, tout seul, par ce temps.

La vérité c'est que, malgré vos rapports tumultueux, t'appréciait sa compagnie. Malgré tout ce qui aurait pu, aurait _dû_ vous éloigner.

Y avait ce petit quelque chose, comme une connexion, que tu ne percevais avec personne d'autre, pas même Shiki, ou même tes parents. Ca allait au-delà de la confiance, au-delà du concept même de partenaires.

Tu te demandes s'il le ressentait aussi, cet éclat de quelque chose.

Tu te demandes aussi s'il viendra. Il n'a jamais répondu à tes messages, après tout. Tu consultes ton téléphone portable toutes les trois minutes. Tu devrais arrêter, parce que ça t'engourdit les doigts malgré tes gants épais.

Tu sais pas pourquoi tu t'infliges ça, pourquoi tu rentres pas te réchauffer. Ils ont annoncé une vague de froid sans précédents, cette nuit. Tu vas chopper une pneumonie à cause de ce taré.

Mais y'a un truc. L'espoir. Et aussi cette impression tenace que, si tu ne restes pas, si tu ne t'accroches pas, tu ne le reverras jamais.

Ca te paraît intolérable, alors t'attends.

Finalement, tu finis par t'accroupir sous la statue de Hachiko pour te tenir chaud. C'est un mauvais calcul, la pierre est glaciale contre ton dos, ça te fait frissonner encore plus, mais tant pis.

Tu pousses un soupir de dépit. Tes yeux restent fixés devant toi, sans vraiment voir la place vide et les arbres qui s'agitent furieusement sous la bise glaciale.

Tu imagines ce que tu pourras bien lui dire s'il se pointe.

Tu vas l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, évidemment.

Parce que, sérieusement ?

D'abord, il te tuait pour te faire entrer dans son Jeu morbide, puis il te manipulait de bout en bout, comme ça, et te faisait vivre l'Enfer, t'apprenais à lui faire confiance, te tuais à nouveau, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour disparaître dans la nature, sans un adieu, sans explications sans excuses. Sérieusement ? Quel genre de connard imbu de lui-même faisait ça ?

Tu le frapperais peut-être même, pour la forme, même si t'en as pas – plus – vraiment envie.

Et en dépit de toutes ces manigances, et aussi agaçant que ce soit de l'admettre, il te comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il se servait de cette compréhension pour servir ses intérêts, évidemment, mais tout de même, tout de même... Ce n'était pas rien, si ?

La neige commence à s'étaler sur tes genoux et tes bras, mais tu ne juges pas utile de l'en déloger. La neige reviendrait, et il faudrait la chasser de nouveau, et ça te prendrait vraiment trop d'énergie. T'en as même plus suffisamment pour trembler. Tu finis par ne plus vraiment y prêter attention.

Au fond, tu n'es pas le même qu'avant de participer au Jeu. Et tu préfères nettement le nouveau toi. Est-ce qu'il fallait remercier Joshua pour ça ? Sans doute pas, non, étant donné ses motivations. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te dire que, sans lui, tu serais toujours engoncé dans ton petit monde étouffant, qui, au fond, te tuais à petits feux.

Tu fermes les yeux, rien qu'un instant. Il doit être plus de minuit, à présent. Tu as cessé de trembler, mais tu as toujours aussi froid.

C'est comme si le gel passait outre tes nombreuses couches de vêtements pour te transpercer les os.

Et, malgré ça, tu as tellement sommeil...

Tu rouvres les yeux comme dans un rêve, et tu sais pourtant que ce n'en est pas un.

Tu rouvres les yeux, et il est là, tel que tu t'en souviens, avec son sourire de connard suffisant, les mains dans les poches, planté à quelques mètres de toi, avec cet air nonchalant, comme si vous vous étiez vus la veille. Il porte toujours les mêmes vêtements que dans le Jeu, en dépit du froid ambiant, que tu ne ressens plus tellement toi-même.

Soudain, tu n'as plus tant envie de passer tes nerfs sur lui. T'y penses même plus, presque plus.

Tu te lèves doucement. Il n'y a plus d'urgence, puisqu'il est là. Pour de vrai. T'es tellement heureux que t'y crois même pas. Tu l'engueuleras plus tard.

Pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ton cœur tambourines un peu. Tu t'avances. T'as envie d'avancer la main pour le toucher, mais son sourire s'agrandit et tu te figes, avec l'impression que quelque chose cloche dans son regard. Un espèce d'éclat sérieux derrière toutes ces couches de malice.

Il secoue la tête, comme on le ferait devant un enfant exaspérant.

« Ah, Neku, quelle sacrée bêtise tu as fait là... »

Les premiers mots qu'il daigne t'accorder depuis trois mois. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu ne comprends pas.

« Enfin, je suppose, poursuit-il, que je dois te souhaiter un bon retour dans le Jeu. »

Tu te retournes et soudain, tu te vois.

Tu es accroupi devant la statue de Hachiko, de la neige dans les cheveux et sur les cils, la tête reposé contre ton bras, endormi.

Non, pas endormi...

Tu te tournes vers Joshua, sans rien dire. Tu comprends la situation mais tu n'arrives pas vraiment à avoir peur. Lui, il a l'air presque... affecté, par tout ceci.

« Et sur ce coup, c'est tout Shibuya que tu as mis en danger, poursuit-il. Bien joué, _Neku_. »

Tu te crispes en l'entendant prononcer ton nom.

Tu saisis au ton de sa voix qu'il essaie de te faire la morale mais, malgré tout, il sourit. Ca t'intrigue.

Et tu défailles quand il plonge ses yeux pâles dans les tiens pour t'annoncer, amusé :

« Cette fois-ci, j'ai bien peur que ton prix d'entrée... ce ne soit moi. »


End file.
